The present invention relates to an input element or dialing element and an input device for a telephone; in particular, for a mobile telephone.
Dialing elements or operator controls both for a key telephone and a mobile telephone are known. Usually, the input or selection of menu items and/or numbers is made using a 12-key block and further keys for selecting other functions. The selection of the other functions is frequently made by sequentially pressing a key or a pair of keys (for example, by sequentially scrolling up or down), and then selecting via cursor keys.
A further known form of operator control of a mobile telephone is to use what is referred to as a Jog Dial, such as is implemented, for example, in newer mobile telephones from Sony and is described in the publication EP-A-0 797 336. Here, the Jog Dial is an actuator wheel which is arranged in the mobile telephone and has a rotary function and a pressing function. For example, by rotating the Jog Dial actuator wheel, it is possible to scroll through a menu or the numbers 0–9, a confirmation of selection function of the function or number which is selected by the rotary movement being implemented by pressing on the wheel in the radial direction. The disadvantage with this solution is that this form of input takes too long, particularly in the case of relatively long telephone numbers, and leads to a comparatively high level of cognitive and motor stress.
Interactive displays are also proposed for miniaturized devices. In the document WO97/16912, a wrist watch with such a display is described. A disadvantage here is that, in order to activate individual points which are illustrated on the display, an additional pin is appropriately used (cf. page 2, lines 10 et seq.) in order, for example, to keep the size of the menu items small.
In addition, inputting or control by voice input is a further possible way of inputting data. For miniaturized devices, this form has not yet become ready for introduction to the market or is technically and financially still too costly.
Generally, the course of further miniaturization, the area on information and communications terminals, for example GSM and DECT telephones, which is available for the user interface is becoming smaller and smaller so that on future devices there will no longer be any space for the traditional twelve key block.
The present invention is, therefore, directed toward an input element and an input device which requires less space and avoids the disadvantages of the Jog Dial.